


El fragmento sin nombre

by Lirianis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: La primera vez es un accidente. La segunda vez es pura casualidad. Con el tiempo surge un equilibrio.





	El fragmento sin nombre

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Fragment Without a Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837687) by [Lirianis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis)

> Publicado originalmente en 2012 en el fic meme de Espanonimeme para el prompt: "OT3 No importa el fandom, solo quiero un poco de amor para los tríos en este meme".
> 
> Publicado en AO3 en 2019 con mínimas correcciones.

La primera vez es un accidente.

John se despierta de madrugada por culpa de una pesadilla que le deja completamente desvelado y decide bajar a prepararse un té. De camino a la cocina un gemido sospechoso hace que se desvíe hacia el cuarto de Sherlock preguntándose en qué lío habrá conseguido meterse el lunático de su compañero de piso a esas horas de la noche.

La puerta está entornada y John la empuja suavemente con el pie para poder ver el interior de la habitación. Por un instante le parece que Sherlock está forcejeando con un intruso en su cama, pero entonces se da cuenta de que ambos están desnudos y su mente hace las deducciones necesarias.

Antes de que pueda marcharse Sherlock le mira directamente a los ojos y anuncia con humor:

—Tenemos visita, Lestrade.

El inspector se gira con cara de sorpresa e intenta balbucear algún tipo de excusa, pero Sherlock le agarra por la nuca y tira de él hasta que puede tomar su boca en el beso más erótico que John haya visto jamás.

Cuando Sherlock le invita a quedarse y Greg no protesta John se olvida por completo del té que iba a preparar.

*

La segunda vez es pura casualidad.

John está esperando a su cita en un pub cuando recibe un mensaje de ella diciéndole que le ha surgido un imprevisto y que no podrá reunirse con él esa noche. Cansado después de un duro día persiguiendo a un secuestrador John decide regresar a casa inmediatamente en vez de quedarse y probar suerte con alguna de las mujeres del local.

Cuando abre la puerta del apartamento y lo primero que ven sus ojos son las pálidas manos de Sherlock recorriendo la piel morena de Greg, John se pregunta qué habrá hecho para merecerse semejante suplicio.

En el mes que ha pasado desde que se acostó con ellos su mente no ha parado de darle vueltas al asunto, pero como ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada John ha asumido que se trataba sólo de un lío de una noche, un experimento que no hace falta volver a repetir.

En ese instante Sherlock levanta su cabeza y Greg se gira para mirarle. Ambos estiran sus manos hacia él como una coreografía bien preparada y John no puede ignorarlos.

*

Con el tiempo surge un equilibrio.

John sabe que si tiene algún plan programado para la noche después de resolver un crimen debe cancelarlo, porque invariablemente Greg irá a visitarlos en cuanto termine con el papeleo y los tres acabarán en su cama.

De vez en cuando, en los períodos en los que no hay casos interesantes y Sherlock se vuelve insoportable, John manda un mensaje a Greg y entre los dos consiguen calmarlo y volverlo dócil a base de orgasmos.

Cuando John tiene una mala temporada de pesadillas y cojera psicosomática sabe que en algún momento de la noche los otros dos se colarán en su cama para hacerle compañía y distraerlo.

Esta cosa que ha surgido entre ellos parece tener sólo una regla, no hablar nunca de ella.

*

Tras el incidente con Moriarty todo cambia.

John se recluye en el apartamento que sólo se puede permitir gracias al seguro de vida de Sherlock y se niega a ver a nadie. Su último intento de terapia es un desastre y lo único que evita que acabe con todo es la ridícula idea de que Sherlock está vivo y tarde o temprano volverá a casa.

Una noche se despierta escuchando ruidos en la puerta y sabe que alguien está intentando forzar la cerradura. No cree que se trate de uno de los hombres de Mycroft, no después de lo que le hizo al último, pero John ha conseguido demasiados enemigos ayudando a Sherlock como para bajar la guardia.

Pistola en mano John baja las escaleras y alcanza la puerta justo en el momento en el que el intruso consigue abrirla.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Baja eso enseguida! —exclama Greg al encontrarse cara a cara con el arma.

John está a punto de decirle que se meta sus órdenes donde le quepan, pero un vistazo al policía hace que se detenga. Greg está pálido y delgado, con los ojos rojos y aspecto de no haber dormido bien en meses.

Sin decir una palabra John baja la pistola y arrastra a Greg a su cuarto.

*

Tres años después los sueños de John se hacen realidad.

En los tres años desde la muerte de Sherlock John y Greg han conseguido reconstruir sus vidas. Greg se ha mudado a Baker Street y todo el mundo sabe que están juntos.

Al principio les cuesta ser sólo dos, la ausencia de Sherlock es casi una presencia tangible que se cuela entre ellos en la cama helándolos hasta los huesos y recordándoles constantemente que nunca estarán completos. Sin embargo poco a poco se acostumbran a preparar sólo dos tazas de té por las mañanas, a abrir los armarios y la nevera sin temor a encontrarse un cadáver descuartizado o un experimento peligroso.

En esos tres años Greg y John sólo entran una vez en la habitación de Sherlock, y sólo se quedan el tiempo suficiente como para asegurarse de que no hay elementos peligrosos o en descomposición de los que deban deshacerse. Esa noche hacen el amor apasionadamente y ambos fingen no ver las lágrimas en los ojos del otro.

El tiempo pasa y las heridas comienzan a cicatrizar. Greg por fin ha concluido el proceso de divorcio con su ahora ex-mujer y azuzado por el terror que le invade cada vez que se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de Sherlock John le propone que se casen.

Todo parece marchar bien, por lo que John no se sorprende demasiado cuando una mañana se despierta con el ruido de cristales rotos. Era obvio que algo tenía que pasar.

Con una sensación de deja vu John busca la pistola que guarda en la mesilla y baja cuidadoso las escaleras. El momento en el que llega al salón y se encuentra a su prometido inconsciente en brazos de un hombre supuestamente muerto John cree haber perdido la cabeza.

—No seas ridículo. Puede que tengas algunos problemas mentales pero nunca has sufrido de alucinaciones —dice el fantasma mientras deja a Greg en el sofá.

—¿Sherlock?

El otro hombre pone los ojos en blanco y se prepara para hablar, pero antes de que pueda insultarle de nuevo John le asesta un puñetazo.

*

Cuando John abre los ojos lo primero que ve es a su marido y a Sherlock besándose. John no tiene celos, no está confuso. De hecho, si le preguntasen, John probablemente respondería que no hay visión más bonita en este mundo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que la ausencia de lemon no te decepcione demasiado, OP.


End file.
